


The Spark

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Will’s breath flared. “What do you want from me?”
 Hannibal kept a steady pace.“You may find this difficult to believe, but I don’t want anything that’s not freely given.”
  A bitter laugh tumbled out. “You’re right. I find that almost impossible to believe.”
 “Nevertheless.”





	

Will’s breath flared. “What do you want from me?”

Hannibal kept a steady pace.“You may find this difficult to believe, but I don’t want anything that’s not freely given.”

A bitter laugh tumbled out. “You’re right. I find that almost impossible to believe.”

“Nevertheless.”

Sharp eyes bore down. “No. You don’t get off that easy.”

“What more can I say? If there’s more, you’ll have to provide it. My words aren’t enough.”

“Because you’re full of shit.”

Hannibal fought back a smile. “Feel free to keep going. Clearly this has been building.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Of course.” Hannibal’s fingers bit into Will’s hips.

Will clutched for balance. “God damn you.”

“Keep going, Will.”

His breath came faster, rhythmic. “I … “

Hannibal snapped his hips up. Once. Twice. “Let go, Will. Let it go.”

The ground opened. “Fuck-”

“Beautiful.”

Waves crashed, stealing the last of Will’s strength. He fell into Hannibal’s arms. “I think -”

Hannibal nuzzled into his warmth. “Rest.”

“We - We might have to find some other way.”

Will’s heartbeat, strong and full, washed over Hannibal. “You’ll get no complaints from me.” A nudge settled Will under his chin. “We’ve never exactly been a typical couple.”

Will murmured warm against his skin, “I blame you.”

Kissing his head, Hannibal gathered him closer. “I take full responsibility.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
